How To
by Zane Rocks
Summary: Your favorite Zexal character post how to videos and some of the stuff is crazy,and educational in how to do stuff like cooking or spying on your rival that hurt you sister/ brother in the past. So enjoy their videos, and click the like button under the video.
1. Chapter 1: How To Spy

" Hi everyone, here is a how to video about having someone spy on your rival, and please welcome Shark Rules." said Shark. One of his friends comes in with a bag. He opens the bag and I tumble out of it. " I will KILL you." I said.

" Now you know how it feels to be kidnapped." said Shark. Than I grabbed him and try to kill him, until someone came in the room and pulled me off of him. I kicked and screamed at his sister Rio. Shark stood up, panting since I almost chocked the life out of him. " Alright, I shall have McKenzie, which is her real name, spy on Quattro as a fan girl." said Shark. He has me call Quattro up for a date. " Sure, anything for a fan girl." he said.

" Thanks so much." I said in a fake happy tone. Shark unties me from the chair he had, and takes me to the café. " Why is Shark here?" asked Quattro.

" Because he's my cousin, and I needed him to take me here." I lied. Quattro just nodded and took me on a date. I had a secret camera in my bow from my headband.

* 1 hour later*

" It's easy as that." said Shark. He showed the video of Quattro doing stuff, like slipping in to a banana cream pie, secretly picking his nose, and getting beat up by a little kid at the age of 6. But the video did black out at a part they got to Quattro's house, but than it came but on and the sight wasn't pretty. " Try to spy on me, and kidnap a girl this is what you get" said Quattro. They were doing a thing which causes a child to be born later in life. " Hi Shark." I said. I came in the room with a little girl at the age of eight. " Say hello to both mine and Quattro's daughter, Mimi." I said. She had maroon hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Shark was just shocked at the sight he saw between the two. " Did you fall in love with him?" asked a stunned Shark.

" Yes, and we're both parents." I said.

" That's all for now." said Shark. Than he fainted due to the horrifying truth.

* * *

**Shark Rules: That's all, and if you have anything that you want me to type for a how to video please PM me. Please R&R. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**


	2. Chapter 2: How To Get Revanage

" Hi everyone, it's Rio here, and I am going to show you how to get revenge." said Rio. She and her brother took the camera outside. She had a frying pan with her. " Okay what you have to do is get the person outside, than after that, you talk to them with the frying pan behind your back, lastly, when they least suspect it, you hit them with it. Don't try this at home." she said. Yuma came out and started to talk to her. Than when he least suspected it, she whacked him with the frying. " Why are you doing this to me?!" he wailed.

" Because you never get my name right you stupid fool!" she said. She kept whacking him until the police came and took her away.

* Later *

" Well that is how you can get revenge, and go to prison for doing that, good bye." she said. Than Yuma came and whacked her with a frying pan until he went to police came and took him away.

* * *

**Shark Rules: Thanks to all the people that reviewed, and please PM me for how to, please continue reading and reviewing. :) P.S. I am not proud of short chapters that usually happen, but this one is just sad. :( I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**


	3. Chapter 3: How To Make a Barian Angry

" Hi everyone this is Vector, and I will show you how to make Durbe angry." he said. He walked over to a table with supplies. It had a cat costume and markers. " What you need to do with the materials is to make him look like a cat." he said. He walked over to a sleeping Durbe.

* Later *

" Done, all you need to do is remove his clothes, replace them with the cat costume, give him a cat nose and whiskers, and you're done. It's as easy as that." he said.

" VECTOR!" yelled someone. It was Kitty Durbe, and he looked angry.

" What did you do to me?!" he asked angry.

" I made you look like a cute kitty." said Vector in his Rei voice. Than Durbe beat him up until the other barians came in. They were wearing animal costumes. They also beat Vector up, until Vector pleaded for mercy." That is how you make Durbe, or any other barian angry." said Vector. Than he passed out.

* * *

**Shark Rules: Thank you for reading and reviewing this story, please PM if you have a how to. Again this is just sad that this chapter is so short. :( I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**


	4. Chapter 4: How To Make Shark Blush

" Hi everyone, this is Mikaru, Kite's little sister, and I am going to show you how to make Shark blush." she said. She was outside Shark's house waiting for him. " There are many ways to make him blush, but I am just going to show one." she said.

" Sorry I made you wait, Rio, was trying to make me wear something that was not really my style." he said.

" It's okay and do you like to have fun?" she asked. Her tone has changed. Than she kissed him by surprise. When she was done, Shark's face was completely red. " Shark!" yelled a familier voice. It was Kite and he was steaming mad. He tackled Shark and said, " WHY DID YOU GO AND KISS MY LITTLE SISTER, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, AND WHICH YOU SHOULD, SHE WAS ALSO MY LONG LOST SISTER, BECAUSE SHE HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED BY BARIANS MANY YEARS AGO, AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET ANYONE KISS HER YET, UNLESS THEY HAVE MY PERMISSION, AND YOU ARE NOT OKAY TO KISS HER!" he yelled.

" There is how you can make Shark blush, and get your older brother to beat him up for that, and please let him go Kite!"

* * *

**Shark Rules: Thanks again everyone for reading my story and please Pm me for how to. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zeaxl. I own the Oc, and please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: How To Become Human

**Zane Rocks: HI everyone I'm back, I hadn't updated lately because I was waiting to see if I got a PM for a how to, so I'm just going to make this how to myself. Remember if you want me to do a how to, please PM me.**

* * *

" Hello, this is Astral, I noticed how humans have been putting down some useful information, so I am making one of these " how to " videos myself. If you are an astral being than this will help you become human. all you have to do is make a human potion with some water ... and you mix them all together," Astral pours the potion on himself, " and as you can see I am now human, don't worry these also works on sprits too. Goodbye."

* * *

**Zane Rocks:** **This chapter is so short, but it was the best I could do, and I thought Astral would put in a lot of ingredients with hard names.**

**Astral: Put it does work.**

**Zane Rocks: PleaseR&R.**


End file.
